


你×里卡多

by NeyKa



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeyKa/pseuds/NeyKa
Summary: 又名:感冒卡的正确打开方式大概是乙A向?第二人称日卡×非常非常非常ooc，慎入作者是魔鬼，好孩子勿看欺负感冒卡使我快乐×





	你×里卡多

　　  
　　卡卡感冒了。他发着高烧，嘴唇烧得苍白，头昏昏沉沉的，四肢无力，无助地蜷缩在被子里，没有人关心他。

 

　　  
　　这时候掀开被子把他捞出来，他会怕冷缩成一团。“乖Ricky。”你说着，把他汗湿黏在额头上的头发拨开，喂他喝温水。“嗯？”他意识还不清楚，眼皮也沉重，不知道面前是谁，但还是乖乖张嘴，把水全喝完了。

 

喝完伸出舌头舔舔嘴唇，没喝够似的。  
　　

 

　　“医生说一次不能喝太多水。”你说，说着含了一口温水慢慢渡给他。唇舌交缠着，有水渍从嘴角流下来，但又有谁在意呢？  
　　

　　卡卡被你压在身下，迷迷糊糊地伸手揽住你的脖颈。顺着他的锁骨吻下去，因为感冒，他身上滚烫滚烫的，又格外敏感。微凉的气息扑在他的胸口，他的乳尖微微地战栗起来，衔上去吮吸舔弄，很快他就被勾出甜腻的呻吟来。平日里再怎么坚强的人，脆弱起来也像小猫般乖顺。  
　　

 

　　手指在他身上逡巡着，所到之处激起一阵阵快感的震颤，来到他最敏感与脆弱的那处。握住它不怀好意地摩擦，火热的性器被清凉的手指包裹着，这感觉太奇妙了……他想要逃离又忍不住靠近。

　　  
　　  
快到了。他难耐的喘息着，性器前端有点点液体渗出。这时你却停下了，他发出不高兴的呜咽来。这又是生病的好处了，平日里不敢或羞于表达的情绪都能直接流露。  
　　

 

　　被他暖热的手指来到后穴，试探地进出着。他却好似忽然清醒，一下子不动了，身上慢慢沁出一层薄汗来。你又寻了他的唇吻着他，在他身后增加了一根手指。

 

　　  
　　他的敏感点很好找，冲着那一点进攻，他忍不住追随着你的动作摆弄起腰肢。“真是淫荡啊。”你轻笑。他却没有听清你的话，瞪着一双雾蒙蒙的大眼睛瞧着你，眼里还有因刚才的动作泛起的泪光。

 

　　  
　　你却不再说话，感觉扩张得差不多了，把他翻过来，挺身进入。虽然做了扩张和润滑，他的身体还是太紧了。你也不急，就这么慢慢地抽插着。渐渐他的后穴就食髓知味，温柔地包裹上来了。你这才迅速地动作了起来。  
　　

 

　　卡卡无力地跪伏着，随着你的动作不断晃动，你到底是心疼他辛苦，又把他翻过来，将他拥在怀里，绵绵密密地吻他，吸吮他的舌尖。他乖乖地抱着你，张着双腿任你动作。  
　　

 

　　终于你和他都达到了高潮。他似是已经支持不住，半阖着双眼喘息着，你亲亲他汗湿的侧脸，扯过被子来替他盖上。  
　　

 

　　“出了这身汗，感冒可大好了。”

 

他倦急了，只微微发出了几声鼻音作答。裹着厚厚的被子，睡着了。  
　　

 

　　

“好梦，Ricky。”


End file.
